


Wait!

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: What happens with Magnus and Vilde after the Christmas party.





	Wait!

**Author's Note:**

> I love their relationship, so I wanted to write a fic about how I picture it. You can find me at crackandcanonships.tumblr.com

"I guess we should head back to my place then," Magnus suggested when the Kosegruppa Christmas party had drawn to a close. 

Vilde nodded. "My mom is probably home so that would probably be for the best." 

"My parents are away for the weekend, so we shouldn't have that problem at my house," Magnus agreed. 

Neither of them moved. 

Magnus pointed out the doorway. "So, I guess we should-" 

"Yeah." 

 

* * *

 

They just made small talk during the walk to Magnus' apartment. In fact, they hadn't mentioned sex once until they were both sitting on his bed. 

"So..." started Magnus. 

"So?" Vilde replied. 

He sprung up from the bed. "Do you want some tea or something first." 

She smiled, seeming somewhat relieved. "Yes, just nothing with caffeine. It's getting late." 

So, Magnus made them tea and they sat together and drank it. 

"What kind is it?" asked Vilde. "Raspberry?" 

Magnus shook his head. "Strawberry." 

She offered him a small smile. "Well, it tastes pretty good." 

"It's my mom's favorite. We always make it for her when she's not feeling well." 

"That's nice." 

When they finished their tea, they just sat in silence for a moment. 

Magnus shrugged as if to say fuck it and started kissing her. It was somewhat tense, unlike the kissing at the party. When he went to lift up her shirt she pulled away. 

"Wait," Vilde said. Magnus swiftly removed his hands. "Are you positive that your parents won't be coming home?" 

He nodded. "They are in Copenhagen for the weekend." 

This time she moved in to kiss him, but it still felt tense. She moved to unbutton his pants. This time, Magnus was the one to pull away from her. 

"Wait," he said. She moved a bit further from him on the bed. "Are you drunk? I don't want to take advantage of you or anything." 

Vilde shook her head. "You were with me for most of the evening. Neither of us drank excessively. Plus, we have had tea since." 

Magnus nodded. It was true. Neither of them could be drunk considering how they spent a lot more time kissing than drinking at the party. He didn't know why he even bothered to ask. 

He offered her another tense kiss and moved his hand to touch her thigh. She grabbed his wrist and pulled it away, moving back from the kiss. 

"Wait, I think I forgot my phone at the party," Vilde stated in a rushed voice. 

Magnus looked around the room and then pointed to the nightstand. "No, it's right there. Why? Do you need to text somebody?" 

She shook her head. "No. I was just very worried that I had forgotten it. But, I didn't. It's just right here so I guess that we can continue with what we were doing. No more interruptions." 

"No more interruptions," Magnus agreed. He knew his tone probably didn't sound as happy as it should have. 

She leaned in to kiss him, and this time he pretended that they were still at the party, so things wouldn't feel so awkward. He allowed her to pull off his Christmas sweater and his shirt and he pulled off her shirt, but left her lacy pink bra on for the time being. Magnus grabbed her waist and moved so that the two of them were now lying on the bed with her under him. Vilde moved her legs to straddle him. He felt somewhat uncomfortable and the kissing became tenser than ever before. Vilde moved her hands down to the button of his pants again and this time he allowed her to unbutton them, but when she began to pull them down, instinct kicked in. 

"Wait," Magnus said, pulling back from her, putting his pants back into place, and sitting back on the bed. She scooted up a little so that she was sitting on the other side of the bed. 

Before he could even come up with an excuse for stopping, Vilde spoke, "Do you even want to have sex with me?" 

Magnus looked down. "Not really. I've never done it before and-" 

"Thank god," she replied, grabbing her shirt and squirming back into it. 

Magnus looked at her. "Am I really that bad?" 

Vilde shrugged. "The girls told me I needed to get some dick, but I don't think I really wanted to. I still like you though. Like I think that I do want to date you. I'm just not sure that I particularly want to have sex right now." 

He nodded. "Me too. Like every time I try to hook up with a girl, we never really get beyond kissing and I always thought it was bad luck but I think, deep down, I never really wanted it. Like, I don't think I'm even that interested in sexual things, even though I do think girls are awfully pretty and I enjoy kissing and want somebody to cuddle." 

"That's exactly how I feel about you!" Vilde exclaimed. "Like I very much enjoyed kissing at the party today and I really do enjoy your company. I just don't think I'm really into sex." 

Magnus nodded enthusiastically. "And the boys are always talking about sex, so I feel like I have to as well. Like, I'm supposed to be into it, but I'm not." 

"Yeah, like people expect us teenagers to be all about sex. That's why I had sex with William last year. I figured it would make me seem more normal," Vilde replied. "Then, I lied to my friends and said I enjoyed it and I think that, for a while, I had even convinced myself that I did. I totally obsessed over him. It wasn't until I saw him and Noora kissing that I began to realize that it wasn't all that good in the first place." 

"I have an idea!" Magnus all but shouted. "We should date, and just talk, kiss, and cuddle. But we can tell other people that we're having sex." 

Vilde grinned, showing off her beautiful teeth. "Are you asking me out right now?" 

He smiled back at her. "I think that I am." 

She nodded. "Well, in that case, my answer would have to be yes." 

This time, when they kissed, it was free of all tension. Vilde stayed over that night, kissing him and cuddling him and, for the first time in a while, they were without any sexual expectations in their lives. Magnus and Vilde felt free.


End file.
